Skinner
"Skinner, Skinner! He’ll eat your tails and tear off your skin! He’ll pluck out your eyeballs and devour your kin! Skinner, Skinner! Run while you can! Your flesh will be taken with a touch of his hand! Hide in the darkness, hide in the light. Fighting is useless; Skinner is fright. He takes our scales and hides our bones And makes this place our very last home. Skinner, Skinner, never open his door. Or soon your bones will lie on this floor.” Skinner was a particularly old, powerful and intelligent Flesh Worm, and the Lesser Guardian of the Ruins of Liscor. Appearance Dead Flesh Puppet Form: Skinner's Puppet form has the appearance of a massive bloated slug-like body that reared upright. It is layered and congealed, in dead skin and flesh, that rippled, shook and twists. It was yellowed in places, fleshy pink in others, bloody in spots, but mainly white. The skin carries the general features of the recent victims, making the imprints of their empty and vacant faces, appearing on the body. It had no head but rather, a sunken face, with no nose, ears or hair. Just two sunken sockets filled with a crimson glow and a gaping, empty mouth. It does not have legs, but it has two massive arms, with hands wide enough to curl around any human, with long, almost delicate fingers of slick white flesh. Exposed along the palms, red flesh could be seen underneath.Chapter 1.02 H True Form: As a Flesh Worm, Skinner true appearance is that of dark red worm-like parasite with a segmented head, eyeless face with a fleshy mouth with sharp teeth and two long antennae made of flesh. Two long, whip-like tendrils followed the main body, long and thick roots of corded flesh. It has yellow, pus-like blood.Chapter 1.44 Personality Background Chronology When Skinner left his crypt, he led an army of 40.000 undead and tried with them to Powers and Abilities Skinner has the ability to steal people's skin, ripping it from their living body, and integrates it as part of its gigantic dead flesh puppet. Appendages can be launched from its mouth to reach out and skin nearby victims as well. Additionally, Skinner possessed two gems of terror that renders the vast majority of living beings paralyzed with fear when they look at him. Equipment * Dead flesh puppet * Two red gemstones enchanted with a Terror spell. By activating them, Skinner could immobilize its victims due to the sheer amount of terror they experienced. Trivia * When Skinner moved whilst being covered in its victims' skin, it used the two massive arms to reach out and grab the ground, dragging the rest of its body behind it; a trail of white flesh were left behind, as it pulled itself forwards. * A nursery rhyme about Skinner is etched into a dark stone wall in the Ruins of Liscor. * The Queen seems to have thought that there wasn't much of a difference between Skinner and other flesh worms, aside from the equipment like the amount of skin it collected and the Terror gems it wore.Chapter 2.20 *Olesm revealed in 2.13 that Skinner was just a Lesser Guardian of the Crypts. *When Skinner left his crypt, he led an army of 40.000 undead.Chapter 1.43 Gallery Skinner by Chironyx.png|Ilustration by Chironyx Skinner_by_Brosciple_of_Brodin.jpg|Ilustration by Brosciple of Brodin References Category:Monsters Category:Flesh Worms